


Feliz Navidad, Tony

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tony no le gusta festejar Navidad; tal vez un pequeño gesto cambie eso.</p><p>Prompt #15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad, Tony

Tony aterrizó en la plataforma de la torre Stark dando un pequeño traspié mientras dejaba que su traje se desarmara a cada paso. Estaba cansado y lo único que anhelaba era un buen baño caliente e irse a dormir. Ni siquiera la idea de ir a su taller a hacer (o destruir) algo le era atractiva.

Sinceramente, Tony no quería pensar en la hora que era, ni en el día. Mucho menos debido a que era precisamente una de las peores épocas para él. Navidad nunca había sido algo que anhelara, no desde que entendió que a su padre no le interesaba pasar esa (o ninguna) fecha con él. Y aunque lo negase, Tony sabía que el dolor del abandono seguía ahí, clavándose en su pecho como veneno. Se rió de su propia broma antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

—¿Estás despierto, J?— su voz cansada se hizo eco en el pasillo mientras arrastraba sus pies.

—Para usted, siempre señor— la voz con acento de la IA respondió con tal cantidad de sentimiento, o al menos lo que podría tener algo no–vivo. No es como si Tony pensara en JARVIS, DUM-E o alguno de sus inventos como seres sin vida. Eran su familia. De cierta forma.

Tony sonrió y esperó a que el elevador se abriera —¿Hay alguien despierto aún?— no quiso preguntar la hora por su aún no era navidad. Mientras menos supiera, menos dolería.

—Sólo el señor Rogers está despierto, señor— respondió con algo en su tono que si Tony no lo conociera bien, diría que era expectativa. El inventor se preguntó qué, posiblemente, significaba aquello. No era como si J supiese algo que él no, ¿o sí? Después de todo, Tony no había hecho o dicho nada, además de sus bromas usuales hacia todo el equipo, que les diera la sospecha de su atracción por cierto capitán pasado de moda.

No, definitivamente había escuchado mal. O tal vez JARVIS necesitaba un reajuste —Gracias, J.

—Es bienvenido, señor— y con eso, Tony abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y encendió la luz parpadeando por el cambio de iluminación en el sitio. Se movió automáticamente hacia el sofá y se dejó caer sin gracia. Joder. Estaba tan cansado que podría dormirse ahí mismo.

Bostezó y se acurrucó, sacándose los zapatos y botándolos descuidadamente en el piso. No importaba, él sólo quería dormir.

Cuando Tony escuchó una voz, una que conocía muy bien, sabía que seguía durmiendo. Sobre todo porque dicha voz estaba en _su_ dormitorio, llamándole por _su_ nombre y con una calidez que no era propia del Steve, mucho menos hacia él. El Tony del sueño abrió los ojos y al caer del sofá se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

Steve estaba _realmente_ en su habitación, frente a él, con un pequeño cup-cake de chocolate entre sus manos, sonriendo cálidamente. A él. A Tony.

Tony no sabía qué decir, o sentir, así que sonrió. Tal vez la navidad no era tan mala después de todo.


End file.
